Leech Seed (move)
Leech Seed (Japanese: やどりぎのタネ Seed) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Leech Seed plants a seed on the target. After a target under the effect of Leech Seed takes its turn, 1/16 of its HP will be drained (rounded down, but not less than 1), and the same amount of HP will be restored to the target's opponent (even if it was not the Pokémon that originally used the attack). Recurrent Leech Seed draining will not occur if the seeded Pokémon defeats the target. Unlike other types of damage, the recurrent damage done by Leech Seed can exceed the target's current HP. Leech Seed will not work against Pokémon, and attempts to seed an already-seeded Pokémon will fail. Leech Seed draining will occur even if the seeded Pokémon knocks itself out with crash damage, recoil damage, or self-inflicted confusion damage, or by making a before the end of its turn. Draining from Leech Seed is done after continuing partial trapping damage and recurrent poison or burn damage. Leech Seed can be removed by or switching. If the target is seeded during a round that it switches in, it will take recurrent damage during that round, but only if its speed is less than or equal to the user's speed. If the target of Leech Seed is also under the effect of (or was under that effect and healed itself with ), because Leech Seed and Toxic both use the same damage algorithm, Leech Seed damage will be affected by Toxic's N parameter, and will increase each turn. In the Pokémon Stadium series, Leech Seed will not work against a target with a substitute. Generation II ⅛ of the target's HP is drained instead. will release a Pokémon from the effects of Leech Seed. Also, Leech Seed no longer interacts with damage and Haze no longer affects Leech Seed. If a Pokémon uses , Leech Seed will still be in effect, even if the switched in Pokémon is a Grass type. The user can no longer plant a seed on a target with a substitute (but setting up a substitute does not release a Pokémon from existing effects of Leech Seed). Generation III Leech Seed will now drain HP at the end of each turn. In battles involving multiple Pokémon, Leech Seed will only heal the Pokémon that is in the same position as the Pokémon that originally used Leech Seed was in. If no Pokémon is in that position (for example, if it fainted and could not be replaced), Leech Seed will not take any health from the seeded Pokémon. However, if a Pokémon is later able to occupy that position (if it was revived), Leech Seed will once again sap HP from the seeded Pokémon. While a Pokémon is seeded, even if it cannot have its health drained due to there being no Pokémon in the appropriate slot to drain its HP, it cannot be affected by Leech Seed again. Leech Seed can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra two appeal points if was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. If the target has the Ability , the user takes damage instead of restoring HP. If the user is under the effect of , Leech Seed will not restore any of the user's HP. However, the effect damage will be dealt normally. If the user has a Big Root as its held item, it will recover 30% more HP than it normally would. Big Root does not increase damage dealt. All other effects remain the same. Generation VI onward Leech Seed will now drain ¼ of the target's HP and couldn't be ed, regardless of its type. Leech Seed no longer targets an adjacent ally. Leech Seed now targets multiple opponents, Leech Seed targets all adjacent foes. Leech Seed will never miss if used by a Pokémon, even if the target is in the of a move such as or . Leech Seed no longer affects Pokémon attempting to use . Leech Seed can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing , , , , , , , , and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Grassium Z into Z-Leech Seed, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Plants a seed on the target Pokémon. The seed slowly drains the target's HP for the attacker.}} |Plants a seed on the target Pokémon. It slowly drains the target's HP for the attacker.}} |Steals HP from the foe on every turn.}} |Plants a seed on the foe to steal HP on every turn.}} |A seed is planted on the foe to steal some HP for the user on every turn.}} |Plants a seed on the target to steal HP on every turn.}} |A seed is planted on the foe. It steals some HP from the foe to heal the user on every turn.}} |A seed is planted on the target. It steals some HP from the target every turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} 13 |13|13}} 13 |13|13}} 8 |8}} 1, 8 |1, 8}} 10 |10}} 10 |10}} |19|19|19|form=Sky Forme}} By Special move Generation III , and }} }} Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - }} By Generation II }} Generation III }} In other games In the Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Leech Seed is one of the random outcomes of 's . All characters within the area of effect will receive a flower on their head that causes 5% damage every few seconds. Description |Inflicts the Leech Seed status on the target. The target's HP is leeched every several turns to restore the user's HP.}} |It causes the Leech Seed status condition to an enemy. It drains HP out of the enemy in the Leech Seed status condition.}} |It gives an enemy the Leech Seed status condition.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Though Leech Seed cannot affect Pokémon in the games, Grass-type Pokémon have been affected in the . * Despite the origin of its Japanese name being a parasite that attaches itself to a host plant and absorbs nutrients, Leech Seed cannot affect Grass-type Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寄生種子 寄生樹種子 |zh_cmn=寄生種子 / 寄生种子 |cs=Pijavičí semínko |da=Iglefrø |nl=Onttrek HP |fi=Iilisiemen (season 1) Imusiemen (Johto series) Loissiemen (AG series) |fr=Vampigraine |de=Egelsamen |el=Παρασιτικόσπορος |hi=लीच का बीज Leech Ka Beej लिपटने वाली बेल Lipatne Wali Bayl |it=Parassiseme |ko=씨뿌리기 Ssi Ppurigi |no=Snyltefrø |pl=Pnącze Mocy Dziki Pęd (EP077) Pijawkowe Pnącza (EP051) Dzikie Pnącza (EP032) |pt_br=Semente Sanguessuga (XY087-present, -present, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Projétil de Semente (XY082) Semente de Morte ( - ) Semente da Morte ( ) Sanguessuga (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Chupa-Vidas (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Semente Sanguessuga (anime) Semente de Morte (TCG) |ro=Sămânța Parazit |sr=Semenka pijavica |es_la=Drenadoras Semilla Enredadera Enredadera |es_eu=Drenadoras |sv=Blodigelfrö Blodigelsfrö |tr=Parazit Tohum |vi=Hạt Mầm Kí Sinh }} de:Egelsamen es:Drenadoras fr:Vampigraine it:Parassiseme ja:やどりぎのタネ zh:寄生种子（招式） Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that restore HP